


Unspeakably Desirable

by yehwellwhatever



Category: NCIS
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gibbs wakes up, he’s not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspeakably Desirable

When Gibbs wakes up, feeling the breath from the person next to him ghosting the back of his neck, he wants nothing more than to go back in time and have the last twelve or so hours never happen. The rules are there for a reason, because he knows what will happen if he breaks them – especially rule number twelve. Just like he did once before, all those years ago. Just like he did a few hours ago.

If Ducky was to find out about this, Gibbs is sure that his friend would say something about not being able to learn an old dog new tricks, only with fancier words. Now that he has broken rule twelve again, he’ll be damned if he will let himself ruin it. Just like he did before. He’s sure that if he does or says the wrong thing, he will lose the man in his bed forever. In every sense of the word. Even though he never would have guessed that the other person in his bed right now would ever be there, he does know that much.

As if on cue, Gibbs feels an arm sneak around his waist as unruly hair tickles him between his bare shoulder-blades. “You’re awake,” an unused – or is that well-worn? – voice, says in his ear.

“Yes, I am,” Gibbs replies, those three simple words coming out harsher than intended. He can feel the body behind him tense up. Not sure what to say or do, he stays still, awaiting the an inevitable reaction. Seconds later the arm and hair disappear, and there’s the sound of sheets being rustled by a body slipping off the bed.

It’s not long until Gibbs can hear the unmistakable sound of someone pulling their clothes on. The motions are accompanied by a heavy sigh. “I guess I’ll see you Monday, Boss.” The words sound so defeated that Gibbs wants to turn around and make his second in command stay. But he can’t. Telling himself over and over that the rules are there for a reason, he pretends that he’s fallen back asleep.

There’s another sigh, closer to the bedroom door this time, and Gibbs knows that he’s been caught. “Don’t be late, DiNozzo,” he says. As he sits up he catches the back of Tony’s slumped shoulders as he walks away. As he watches, he silently prays that DiNozzo will be in the bullpen on Monday, prays that he hasn’t ruined everything by finally getting a glimpse of what he’s wanted for years and not holding onto it because of his list of rules.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lover100 @ LJ, table B, Prompt: _#17 – Forbidden_.
> 
> Title inspired from the quote: _“There is a charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desirable.”_ — Mark Twain.


End file.
